What If?
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: What if the Boy in the Striped Pajamas was set in the 21st century, rather than the 20th century? Well, it would be rather odd, and I'm having a crack at it.
1. Chapter 1

You know the story- not

You know the story of the Boy in the Striped Pajamas. If you don't, well here's a rundown on it.

A little German boy, Bruno, moves with his family to Poland from Berlin. At his new home, Bruno can see a fence from his bedroom window. This turns out to be a concentration camp, where he makes a new friend Shmuel, who has a birthday on the same day as his.

One day, his mother decides that Poland is not the best place for her children to grow up in, so Bruno heads to the other side of the fence to see what it's like, as he'll never have another chance. The book ends with a tragedy.

What? Hang on a minute. You _don't _know all versions of this story, as this one is set in the 21st century, not the 20th century.

It will be modern, and I hope that you'll read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno's Family

About two weeks before the 2008 summer holidays in Berlin were to begin; Bruno had arrived home on the bus, only to find a large moving truck outside his house.

He bade a friendly "goodbye" to Karl, Daniel, and Martin, and hopped off, feeling as though there was something he had missed.

He wondered if he was moving away from his family because of being naughty, but then he recalled that he had been fairly pleasant to everyone, including Gretel.

Gretel was his thirteen year old sister, who had her own cellphone and laptop, who enjoyed writing poems as a hobby. She liked her cellphone (which was navy blue) a great deal, and often said that it a very handy thing to have around.* Also, because she was old enough, she also had her own Facebook page.

Bruno couldn't help feeling a tad jealous of her, but he knew that he would have to wait until he was thirteen. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair.

She now hailed him from the street, and he waved to her. She was wearing the uniform of her high school, which was all navy, except the fact that the breast pocket had a funny shape stitched onto it. It was a small, equilateral, black cross with a white background.

He then hurried inside, where his mother and father were dragging suitcases behind them, and smiled at their children.

"Hello, you two," their father called, and mother said, "We're moving to Poland."

* The German word for cellphone is "Handy," so it's a little joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Discussion  
**AN: The second, long-awaited chapter of "What If?" or "A modern retelling of "The Boy In The Stripped Pajamas." Thanks a bunch to those of you have reviewed this story, and I hope, should you not have left, enjoy this chapter, too.**  
_Previously:_  
_"Hello, you two," their father called, and mother said, "We're moving to Poland."_  
Gretel and Bruno could only stare at their parents in bewilderment.  
"Poland? Why are we moving to Poland?" Gretel inquired, her eyebrows raising in surprise, as her mother came over to her, hugged her, and asked, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Please, don't change the subject, mother." Gretel said, sounding half annoyed, half exasperated. She loved both her parents dearly, but her mother had just changed the subject rather abruptly, and couldn't help feeling annoyed. "Why are we moving to Poland?"

Her mother smiled a sad smile, and she said, "Remember when the Fuhrer came around to dinner?"  
"Yes, I do. I told him I could speak French." Gretel said.  
"Yes, and then he said, "Why would you want to?" I have to say, I quite agree with him." Said Bruno, then adding as an afterthought, "German is the best nationality and language ever, and Germany is the best country ever."

" I concur, but French is beautiful, and I can speak it," Gretel said.  
"Ha! You can only speak a few sentences; you certainly aren't fluent."  
"That will do!" Father said sharply, fixing his son and daughter with a stern look. "Anyway, before you two bickered like you did, when the Fuhrer came round to dinner, it was to give me a promotion. I have a special job to do in Poland, and you three are coming with me. There's a beautiful house and everything."

The two children forgot their squabble, ran to their father, and hugged him so tight that they nearly forced the air out of his lungs. When they pulled away, Gretel suddenly stood to attention, shot her right arm into the air, and cried, "Heil Hitler! Fur Er Ist Gut!"  
Her father smiled appreciatively, and replied, "Ja, Er Ist."  
Gretel then frowned slightly, and said, "I'm sure going to miss Grandpa and Grandma, not to mention Hilda, Isobel, and Louise."

Bruno nodded in agreement, but at the second part, he gave a delighted shout, and said, "I must certainly won't! They never pass up the chance to be horrible to me, just because I'm not tall for an eight-year old."

"Enough!" Their father cried out, exasperated.  
"If you don't stop this silly quarrel, you, Gretel, will have to wait a week until you can start your Facebook page, and you, Bruno, won't get to see your friends before we leave on Saturday." Mother said firmly, and both of them apologized immediately.

"Well, we are all having to say goodbye to our friends for the time being." Mother said, and then picked up a wrapped present lying on the table, before handing it to her daughter.  
"We're having a farewell party tonight, and I got you a new dress, Gretel."  
_"Danke, Mutter."_ She said, and they both hurried away to get changed for the party.

**Everything written in italics within the story is in German, and the translations are as follows:**  
Hail Hitler! For he is good!  
Yes, he is.  
Thank you, Mother.  
**Hope you enjoyed that.**


End file.
